


what it takes to be a prince

by missfinniganmalfoy



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfinniganmalfoy/pseuds/missfinniganmalfoy
Summary: AU; simon and harry are princes - their fathers are adamant they find princesses
Relationships: Harry Lewis/Simon Minter, Minishaw - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	what it takes to be a prince

THE FINE LINE BETWEEN INDIFFERENCE AND HATE

King Edward Minter had been looking for a suitable wife for his son, Simon, since before the boy could walk. The underlying tone of an ulterior motive everytime meetings between kingdoms were hosted at his palace lingered in the rooms. Edward had been married to unite kingdoms, and nothing would stop him from doing the same with his son. Two kings of two nations, George and Edward, gathered their two sons, and cordially invited every princess of worthy status to be inspected. The two kings had been childhood bestfriends, and their sons were no different. Harry and Simon had grown up stealing juice from the kitchens that turned into liquor from the cellars, and every step they had taken had been together. The two young men entered the room, and the kings gazed upon their sons proudly. Kingdoms would be united today, but friendships would not. Simon’s eye caught on one of the many canvas’ his late mother had spread around the castle. His mother had had her own scribe, one who had written down many of the beautiful words that had come out of her mouth. He blinked as he stared at the canvas.

It will come when your heart is ready to carry it.

“The princesses have arrived. The two of you shall sit on these thrones, and each princess and her father will be presented. Take notes on those that impress you.” King Edward’s voice was unexpectedly sharp, and the three men looked at him in surprise. Simon frowned at his father's voice, it seemed he was hellbent on finding him a spouse. If only he knew. If only either of the kings knew. The two princes sat on their thrones, exchanging a glance. This day had been inevitable, though neither had quite expected it to come so soon. Neither of the princes would be betrothed to a princess today, not due to the absence of trying from their fathers. 

The princesses walked in, and each princess presented herself, and both princes held them all in the same regard - not his future wife. No one seemed good enough, though the kings had their favourites. When the last princess left the room the kings sat in front of their sons.

“Why is your parchment blank?” King George asked his son. Harry looked up at him, having an internal battle with himself. He saw the blond prince beside him, and shut his eyes tightly.

“I didn’t like any of them.” Harry finally settled for. Simon’s breath caught in his throat, and he coughed quietly. Just because Harry didn’t like any of the princesses certainly didn’t mean he liked the prince. Simon decided to nod in agreement as Edward’s fierce gaze raked over him, silently critiquing his son. Simon was sick of his father judging him, and sick of allowing someone else to take charge of his destiny.

“I don’t like princesses.” He looked down, and his father stood up, towering over him.

“What is meant by that, boy?” Edward’s tone was gruff, and his neck turning red. He was ready to pounce, and Simon swallowed thickly. It was time. He glanced upwards, towards his mother, and wondered how she had painted the ceiling.

Love is the only word to describe what we have been through. 

“I like Harry. It’s always been Harry, and it always will be.” When Simon reached out to grab his best friend's hand, Harry squeezed it back. 

“How dare you! You will marry the girl I choose and this kingdom will be expanded!” Edward shouted with rage, and yanked Simon up from his throne by his collar. Simon yelped in surprise, and Harry stood up angrily.

“Guards! Kill him!” He pointed at Harry, and Simon stared into the blue eyes of Harry Lewis, and his eyes focussed on the canvas behind him.

Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same.

Simon and Harry’s souls were the same, it had been written in the stars. Something hit him from behind, and he toppled over, vision clouding with a black haze. He and father had always been different, but that man was something else. Something evil.


End file.
